


confrontation

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	confrontation

The next morning when you open your eyes the first thing you see is your reflection. You look at it, your head is on Fili chest and Kili's right arm lies over your waist and is be being held by Fili's right. You chuckle and enjoy the picture that you see. "

''What's so funny.'' you hear Kili say behind you.

''This, us.'' Is your answer.

In the mirror you see Kili's head popping up behind you and he finds you eyes. He smiles and places his chin on your shoulder.

''Today I want to go back to my own house and ...''

''No,'' you suddenly hear ,''I want you to stay.''

You and Kili look at Fili.

''I would rather stay here also but ...''

''Then stay here with us.''

''If I stay here too long people will gossip, Fili, gossip which will reach Thorin.''

''Then we must stay ahead of that.'' is his simple answer.

''What do you mean?'' you ask.

Fili sighs and sits up, you and Kili do the same and while Fili grabs your hand Kili crawls closer to your back.

''By that I mean that I want to tell Uncle today.'' 

''Are you sure?''

''Very sure, I want you with me, I want everyone to know you belong to me and to no one else...''

Kili coughs at this and Fili looks at him.

''You know what I mean,'' he says and looks at you again,''I do not want to sneak around anymore, I want to show you off.''

You sigh and play with his fingers, the thought to confront Thorin makes you nervous. You know that he will never accept that his heir has chosen you as his bride, his Queen and are afraid that if push comes to shove Fili will give in to him, however much he tries to convince you of the contrary. Fili reads your thoughts and kisses your forehead.

''I will not give in to him. I will not give you up.''

''And what if he does not give in too.''

''Then we will leave.'' Fili says.

''Leave? And where are we supposed to go?'' you asks him.

''I do not know, we could go to the Brandywine Inn and see from there what happens.'' he suggests.

''You mean in that small town in the north-west?''

''Yes, we do not know any one there.''

''I don't want to be the reason for the Line of Durin to fall apart.'' you whisper.

''And you won't, if our Line falls apart then it is his fault.''

''You want me to come?'' You ask.

''Yes, and I also want Kili to be there.'' He says.

Fili watches his little brother, and you feel him nodding. He reaches for your joined hands and lays his on it.

''Kili, will you go and get Mom, meet us at the gate to the mansion.''

Kili nods again and kisses your shoulder before he leaves the bed, you and Fili stay in silence until you hear the door closing. Fili instantly draws you close to him and you bury your face in his neck.

''I can not believe that you are risking the wrath of Thorin to have me in your life.'' you mumble.

''Believe it because we will do that.'' Fili promises and you know he is right.

You feel his lips in your neck and you get goosebumps, you know that if you let him go on how this will go and no matter how regrettable you find it, you do not have the time for it now.

''We should get dressed.'' You say.

Fili nods and lets you go, you dress in silence and eventually Fili grabs your hand and pulls you downstairs. Outside you walk slowly towards the mansion of his uncle. Your eyes dart around when you realize that Fili is still holding your hand. You see others walking over the street, but they seem not to notice you, or you think because your thoughts are with the conversation you are going into. With each step closer to the gate your feet feel heavier and the courage sinks further away.

Your head falls forward and you look at your feet, when you suddenly see two feet in ladies shoes you look up and instantly feel two arms around you.

''It's okay honey, I'll make it alright,'' Dis whispers in your ear,'' I will make him listen to me, he always does.'' 

''And if he does not now.'' You say softly.

Dis looks at you and lays her hand on your cheek.

''He will listen, if he does not want to lose his nephews, and believe me that that is the last thing he wants. He will listen.''

You nod and you are startled a bit when you suddenly hear a voice over the intercom, but you immediately calm down when you recognize it, Bofur, you do not know him so well, you have not been in the mansion that often, but the times you 've been inside, he has always been really nice to you. You hear a click and the gate opens slowly. You see how the weapon of Durin opens up in the middle and gives you access to the driveway. You feel Fili take your hand again and Kili and Dis walk close behind you. The walk to the door seems to take forever and not long enough and when you see the door slowly open, you instinctively walk closer to Fili. He notices it and squeezes reassuringly in your hand. To your relief Bofur appears and when he sees you, he gives you a generous smile. You allow yourself a moment of relaxation and smile back.

''Y/N, what nice to see you again!''

''Bofur,'' you answer ,'' also nice to see you again.'' 

Laughing, he looks at the rest of the company and when the smile disappears you know he suspect that something is going to happen.

''Is everything all right?'' he asks hesitantly.

''We want to talk to uncle.'' Fili says.

''Okay,'' Bofur makes room to let you in and closes the door,'' he is in the study, along with Dwalin.''

''Thank you.''

Together you walk to the study, the fact that Dwalin is with him is not very promising, he's been Thorins best and most loyal friend since childhood and you're pretty sure he'll take his side in this, even if he does not agree. Without doubt Fili opens the door and you walk inside. Thorin sits behind a large working desk, and when he sees you coming, he slowly stands up and Dwalin does the same.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Thorin asks.

Initially, his voice sounds relatively neutral, but as his eyes find yours, they turn dark and his voice heavy.

''And what is she doing here? You bringing her in this mansion I have little to say about seeing it is your home too but she has no right to be within this room that is reserved only for people from the Royal Family,''then he turns to you,'' leave right now.''

By the authority in his voice, you automatically move to walk away, but Fili strengthened his grip on your hand and stops you.

''No, she says,''she stays.''

''What?'' Thorin asks incredulously.

''She stays, and if it were up to me, she will become a member of the royal family in the near future.'' Fili answers.

Thorin directs his eyes on his sister.

''Dis, what is the meaning of this?''

''Fili wants to tell you something, I recommend that you listen.''

Dwalin prepares to leave, but Fili stops him.

''Stay, you need to hear this too.'' He says without taking his eyes from Thorin.

Dwalin looks doubtfully at Thorin but he nods and Dwalin remains.

''I am listening.''

You hear Fili breath deep once and you do the same, when you find Kili oblique behind you you look at him a moment, he smiles reassuringly at you.

''Uncle, this is the woman with whom I eventually want to get married and want to make my Queen.''

You hold your breath while you wait for a reaction from Thorin. Then he burst out laughing.

''This is a joke right? It can not be otherwise.''

''No, this is not a joke, I'm serious. I love her and I will marry her.''

Thorin's face tightens, his lips form a sleek line and a deep frown on his forehead appears. 

''No, you will not, you will marry a Princess, one that is worthy to be your wife.''

''Y/N is worthy to be my wife, I do not want anyone else.''

''Fili, she is a simple farmer's daughter. She is unworthy of the Line of Durin. I will not allow her to bring down our pure Line and to corrupt it with farmers blood!'' Thorin yells and his voice sounds so furious that you take a step backwards which only makes Fili tighten his grip on your hand even more. 

''Do not talk about her like that!''

Thorin sucks in a breath and it turns quite in the room. You are startled by the anger that resounds in Fili's voice and you look at him, his face is angrier than you've ever seen him. Somewhere you're proud that he defends you and does not give in as he has promised, but you begin to doubt whether this is the right thing.

''Fili Please, I'm not in the mood,'' Thorin pinches the bridge of his nose and then looks at Fili,''I can not give my blessing to this.''

''That I do not need.''

''What do you mean?'' '

''You have two options, whether you accept her or you will loose me as heir.''

''And me, too.''

Kili takes a step forward and now stands next to you. Thorin's eyes go to his youngest nephew.

''What is this?'' Thorin asks hopeless and he spreads his arms,''is this a conspiracy?''

''No, this is an ultimatum.''

''So if I do not give my blessing then you both step down as heir, you will give up your right to rule over Erebor willingly, for a simple girl?''

''That's exactly what I say.''

''You do not mean that.'' Thorin says, and you think you hear a little nervousness in his voice. 

''Yes, I do.'' Fili says determined.

''Thorin,'' Dis says,'' he loves her. He will do anything to keep her in his life including stepping down and you know Fili is serious enough to stand behind his words and you also know how loyal Kili is to him.''

''Dis, I can not.....''

''If you do not want to lose them both, I recommend that you do.''

''You stand behind them?'' Thorin says, unbelieving.

''And why would I not? Y/N is a sweet young woman, she's good for him, she loves him. And once you give her a change and you get to know her you will realize that she will make a good wife to him.''

''She is not of royal descent.'' Thorin says despondent.

''What does it matter what kind of blood is flowing through her veins? Fili chose her, why can we not stand behind him in his choice? You would rather see him unhappy with a woman of royal blood by his side then happy with the woman of his dreams? Think of the King that he will be with a Queen beside him that he does not want, to whom he can never give himself completely. He will function much better as a King with y/n beside him as his Queen, the only one he truly wants there.'' 

Thorin sighs and looks away, you make eye contact with Dis and you wordlessly thank her for her words, she smiles and gives you a nod.

''I'm sorry.'' you hear Thorin say softly.

''Fine,'' Fili answers,'' goodbye, Uncle.''

''What?'' you hear Dis say unbelieving.

Without waiting for an answer Fili walks way, pulling you with him to the door. From the corner of your eye you see Dis taking a step towards you.

''No, Fili wait.... ,'' Dis turns to her brother,'' Thorin you can not be serious!''

''I'm sorry, I can not ...''

''For Durin's sake! Dwalin, do something!''

The rest of the conversation is lost to you when Kili closes the door behind you. Halfway through the hall you give a gentle tug on Fili's hand and he turns to you.

''What?'' He asks a bit too irritability.

Your mouth is open and your eyes become large.

''I'm sorry, I ... I'm sorry,'' he pulls you into his arms and kisses your hair,'' I'm just ....''

''It's okay, I understand.''

Slowly you look at him.

''Fili, I appreciate this, but I really can not ask you to give everything up for me ...'' 

''You are not asking, I do this voluntarily, you know this.''

''We're doing the right thing.'' Kili says.

You nod and you want to continue walking again.

''Guys, what's going on?'' you hear Bofur ask.

Fili turns to him and suddenly he walks up to him and hugs him.

''Look after Uncle for us, Bofur.''

Then he lets him go, grabs your hand again and you walk away. You dare a glance over your shoulder to Bofur who looks at you blankly.

''What? Where are you going?''

Without answering him you walk outside into the driveway and back home.

During the walk home it is quiet again, you're glad Fili has stuck by his words yet you feel very guilty about how things went. When Kili slides his hand in your free one your eyes drift to them and you looks up at him. His dark brown eyes look at you and he gives you a wink. You can not help, but you automatically smile at him.

Back home Fili goes straight to the stairs.

''What are you doing?'' you ask.

''Getting my stuff.''

''You really want to leave?''

''We can not stay here.''

''Why not? So you're not heir anymore and neither is Kili, why can it not stay with that?'' you want to know.

Fili sighs and runs a hand through his blonde hair. He comes to you and wants to say something, but at that moment you hear banging on the door.

''Fili, open up please!'' you hear Dis cry.

Kili goes straight to the door and opens it immediately, Dis comes into the room and looks at Fili.

''I'm sorry, really, I did not think ....''

''Mom, it's okay, you've done your best, thank you.'' Fili interupts her.

Fili walks to her and gives her a hug.

''Now what?''

''Now we leave.'' Fili answers.

''What?'' Dis pushes him away and looks at him,'' No, you can not leave.''

''We can not stay.''

''Why on earth not?''

''When word gets out that Kili and I are not heirs more .....''

''No one has to know.'' says Dis quickly.

''Mom, if Kili and I no longer are present at special occasions, people will ask questions.''

''Then we will think of something.''

''And people will believe you the first two maybe three times but eventually they will realize something is wrong. If we leave you can at least say that Kili and I want to see the world or something.'' 

''You want us to lie to them?'' Dis asks.

''I know it will be hard for you but do you really want them to know that the fact that the Line of Durin stays pure is worth more to Uncle then my happiness?''

''I do not want to lose you.'' says Dis desperate.

''You will not lose us, Mom, we will stay in touch with you, we will write to you.''

''That's not the same.'' She whispers.

''I know.'' 

Dis pulls her eldest son in her arms and presses him tightly against her. Her eyes squeezed shut, but you see the tears escape. Kili is slowly coming to them and puts his arms around his mother also.The three of them stay like that for some time, all of a sudden you feel like an intruder, a troublemaker. When you see Dis suddenly walking towards you, you panic. You're afraid that she blames you, that she sees you as the woman who is taking her sons away from her.

''I'm sorry.'' you blurt out.

Before you even know it she also gives you a big hug.

''Me too, honey.''

First, you do not understand her but then you realize that she's sorry for the fact that she could not change Thorin's mind. That she does not see you as the woman who forces her sons to go away but that she blames her own brother, her own flesh and blood that forces them to do this, he is the one who has his own sister's children driven away. When she lets you go she looks at Fili.

''May I ask where you're going?'' 

''To Brandywine Inn, the hotel in the north-west.'' 

''I've heard of that village, the Shire, right?'' 

''Yes, the owner of the hotel is an old school friend of ours.'' 

''Okay, good. Can I at least have their number?'' 

''Mom,'' Fili begins. 

''Only to you occasionally call to see how it goes.'' She promises.

''Do not give Uncle their number.''

''I won't.''

''It's better this way, Mom.'' Kili says and you can hear the lump in his throat.

''I know, when are you going?''

''As soon as possible.''

Dis nods and you can see on her face that she can restrain the tears with difficulty.

''Here,''Fili says and hands Dis a piece of paper.

''I uh .... I have to go, I have to do things,'' she says, and walks to the front door.

''Mom... '' Kili whispers and he wants to walk after her but Fili stops him.

''No, do not make it more difficult than it already is.''

When the door closes Kili continues to stare motionless into the hallway, you see him biting his lowerlip to keep in tears and his eyes show emptiness, something is broken in him. Fili puts his other hand in the neck of his little brother and pulls him into his arms. Kili suddenly lets his tears run and he sobs uncontrollably in his big brothers arms. You have trouble to keep your tears inside too and place your hand over your mouth. Then Fili looks at you and sees that you're hurting, he reaches his hand out to you and you walk straight up to him to get pulled into a tight embrace.


End file.
